Sonic and the dark master
by Cartoon-mainiac
Summary: This time new improved
1. The cloud

_**Sonic **__**and the **__**Dark master**_

This legend begins on top of an unknown mountain on Mobius called Journeys Peak. Atop of this mountain is a solitary, pure white hedgehog watching the skies as if expecting something. He was expecting something as the clouds were darkening quickly and seemed to be heading for a destination somewhere on the outskirts of Mobius. _He has returned, so it is time. _The hedgehog thought to himself.

Somewhere on the outskirts of Mobius a hedgehog and a fox were walking. The hedgehog's name was Sonic and the fox's was Tails. For the past few weeks there had been no disasters or problems to fix, so the two had plenty of time to themselves lately. "Hmm, that cloud seems quite peculiar," Said Tails thinking aloud "Sonic, don't you think we should check this out.", "Don't worry Tails, it's just a cloud." Sonic replied, "But it's been following us for a while now.", "Hhh, I'll admit it looks suspicious but I'll bet you anything that it's not dangerous."

Sonic would've lost this bet because no sooner had the two stopped to talk a flash of black lightning crashed through the clouds and just missed Sonic and Tails by inches. "OK, I stand corrected." Sonic admitted. Just then, out of the cloud came hundreds of shadow like creatures. No sooner had they landed they raced toward Sonic and Tails and began to fight. The friends tried their best to fight these creatures but they were unable to because it's impossible to fight a shadow but these shadows were able to fight them.

Back on Journeys Peak, the white hedgehog heard what was going. He knew what was going on and knew that he needed to help. So he immediately flew to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, since Sonic and Tails couldn't fight the shadows, they ran (or flew) to warn everyone. But the shadows gave chase and so the two had to lead them away from their friends. They raced across the ground in all directions leading the shadows every which way, until they lead themselves straight towards the face of a cliff, a dead end. With the shadows straight behind, it seemed they were doomed, just then there was flash of white light and some of the shadows were gone.

Sonic and Tails looked where the light came from and saw… a pure white hedgehog staring at them. Then the hedgehog raced toward the shadows and began to fight. This fight lasted a couple of minutes as it wasn't hard for this hedgehog to defeat the shadows.

Once the battle was over, the hedgehog looked around making sure there were no more enemies, and then he turned to face Sonic and Tails. But that was a mistake, for a bolt of lightning too fast to notice struck the hedgehog hard in the head and knocked him down. Then a giant hand came out of the cloud and started towards Sonic and Tails. Fortunately Sonic ran out of its way but Tails wasn't fast enough and got caught and was being taken into the cloud. "Tails!" Sonic cried running after his pal, "Sonic Help!" Tails yelled back but before Sonic could grab him, Tails was taken into the cloud and the cloud immediately disintegrated.


	2. The Prophecy

Sonic was still looking at the place where the cloud had been when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The white hedgehog had regained consciousness and was standing behind him. He said "I'm sorry for your friend Sonic but the time will come when you can save him, but for now I must show you something important." And he started to walk off when Sonic asked "Ok but who are you, what was that cloud and how do you know me." "The thing I will show you will answer all your questions, now follow me." And he flew off with Sonic following close behind.

It took a few minutes to reach the base of Journey's Peak and another few minutes to get climb up the path to one of the sides of the mountain. By the time they reached their destination, Sonic was wondering what it was this hedgehog wanted to show him and why they had stopped here. Sonic was about to ask why, when the white hedgehog raised his hand, put it on the side of the mountain and closed his eyes. Sonic saw that around the place where this hedgehog put his hand was glowing brighter and brighter until a small opening appeared in front of them. The hedgehog stepped inside and so did an impressed Sonic.

They were inside a secret cave in the mountain and there were hundreds of pictures on the walls. "This," said the hedgehog "is the cave of legends, every adventure of every hero on Mobius is recorded here." Sonic was amazed at how many heroes there had been on Mobius and was surprised to see HIS adventures here too. Like when he defeated the dark Gaia with Chip and when he defeated Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. He was looking at some adventures of some other mobian heroes when the white hedgehog called him. Sonic came to find an unfinished adventure drawn on a wall. There was a circle of six hedgehogs in it, including the white one. "This is the light prophecy." The white hedgehog said and he began the story.

"A long time ago there was society of hedgehogs called the Masters council who watched over the people of Mobius and protected them from evil forces. I am one the masters, I am Flight a master of magic, this," he pointed to a maroon hedgehog "is Spine a forces master, he can control any force of nature, whether it be lava, lightning anything. This lilac one is Whisper, she is a spirit master, one who can communicate and become a spirit, and the purple one is her sister, Breeze, she is an elements master who can control the elements water, earth, fire and air. This orange hedgehog is Quest a young strength master, he has such incredible strength he can cause earthquakes by punching the ground." Sonic looked at the circle and noticed Flight had missed one master. "Who's that?" He asked. Flight looked at who Sonic was talking about and a look of aggression crossed his face. "That's Thunder he was an unknown master meaning no one knew his power." He pointed at a grey hedgehog outside the circle. "That is Master Moon he is the master of masters, he chose us to be his pupils and trained us all and was possibly the greatest master to ever live." Sonic looked at the other pictures waiting for Flight to continue. "We all worked together to defend Mobius from Evil but little did we know there was evil living among us. Thunder always helped us in our battles and was respected for that but one day that all changed. One dark night, Thunder called all the masters, even master Moon, in for an announcement. He proclaimed that because of our powers we should rule over Mobius. We all thought it was a good idea for the people's sake but Master Moon knew it would end terribly. He asked Thunder to leave so he could announce that he solemnly had just realized that Thunder was a threat, he knew that as soon as a master wants power it meant that master was no master because every master was happy with the positions they played in society and a master who was unhappy with his role he shouldn't be a master. Later he told Thunder the news and he was outraged to be banished from the Masters council because of his idea. Unfortunately all Thunder's anger caused him to change and gain his power; he was a master of Darkness! We fought against him and managed to defeat him but he swore to return and get his revenge. None of the masters will be able to defeat him and neither can I, we barely could defeat him then, but master Moon promised that when the time comes for Thunder to return a hedgehog will come who we must train to defeat Thunder once and for all and that hedgehog Sonic is you!".


	3. The quest begins

Sonic looked at Flight, a little surprised. "Why me," he asked, "Why not this Master Moon, you said he was the master of masters.". Flight suddenly looked a bit puzzled, "That's what we asked him when he told us the news but he didn't say anything," Flight explained and added "And a few days after our battle with Thunder, Master Moon disappeared, without a trace as to where he had gone." "Weird, why do you think he left?" Sonic asked. "I don't know but knowing Master Moon it must have been for a good reason." Flight replied. "Well, I'll train with you guys, defeat Thunder and save Tails!" Sonic exclaimed. Flight smiled "Thank you Sonic." He said.

High above Journey's Peak a pitch black hedgehog was watching and waiting, in his cloud of eternal darkness, with his minions and his prisoner. Tails was sealed in a pod like chamber so dark he couldn't even tell if his hand was in front his face or not. "You won't get away with this!" he yelled "Sonic and the Masters council will defeat you!" Tails had read an old book about the Masters council and had heard Sonic and Flight's conversation because of a special incantation Thunder had managed to remember from his years of being an official master. "That is where you are wrong." Thunder said "When I was defeated last I was weak and naïve, but now I am stronger and wiser because of years of training in the Dark arts, a magic that is more powerful than any of the masters, including Master Moon, combined." (He managed to steal all the things he needed to know more about his new power). "So I wouldn't worry about your friend defeating me in battle." And with that being said he continued his observation.

Flight lead Sonic through a secret tunnel in the cave which lead to another cave near the top of the mountain. "This is my home." Flight said when they reached the end of the tunnel. The place was warm and comfortable with many pictures, books and scrolls here and there. Flight moved toward his bed and touched the floor beside it. As he did so, the same weird glow appeared like that on the cave of legends' entrance, and the floor curled up to reveal an old scroll. "This is a map to find the other masters." Flight said taking the scroll out of its hiding place and giving it to Sonic. Sonic unrolled the scroll and saw that it was completely blank, except for one section that showed the main part of Mobius, where they lived, and a small jungle beyond. "The other masters have the other pieces of the map." Flight explained, "But you must succeed in the tests they give you to get the piece you need to continue." Sonic nodded then moved his finger from the main sector of Mobius to the jungle beside it. "Shouldn't be too hard for me to do." He said confidently and Flight escorted him out of the cave.

As soon as Sonic left the cave, Thunder ordered his minions to follow him. "Make sure he doesn't succeed in his quest," He roared "Do what you must to stop him." And with that his shadows leapt from the cloud to silently follow Sonic to his first destination.

**Sorry it's been ssssooooooooooo long but i've been busy with my other story if you haven't noticed**

** and since i hit a nasty bump in that story i decided to come back to this one**

**p.s sorry again :(**


	4. The first challenge

**Sonic ran in the direction shown on the map, at first the scenery was familiar to him since he'd been here before but as he ran on he kept on stopping to check to see if he was going the right way. He presumed he'd recognise the place but everything was new to him. Sonic was now in a thick jungle shrouded in leaves, branches and vines. He was jogging now because every time he ran he tripped over a vine or a branch. This was a bad idea since before Thunder's shadow minions were having trouble catching up to Sonic, now they were gaining with ease. Before he knew what was happening, a shadow pounced on Sonic and knocked him to the floor. Sonic got up and looked around, he couldn't see what had knocked him over, "Must have been a bird or something." Sonic muttered to himself. He began jogging again but a shadow leaped out of its hiding place and charged at Sonic. Sonic saw it coming and moved out of its way just in time. But, as if this was signal to the others, the shadows all pounced on Sonic and weighed him down. Sonic lay flat under the pile of shadows, trying to move, punch or kick but he was too cramped to do so. **_No way,_** he thought, **_I can't go down now, I just started._ **He kept on trying to squirm but he was pinned to the ground. More shadows were coming, they were surprisingly heavy and if there had been more of them Sonic would have been crushed, there were more actually but they didn't get a chance to come and join the dog pile because something unexpected happened. There was a small light coming from inside the pile, at first it seemed like nothing but the light grew bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter until it was so bright the shadows started burning up, they immediately got off and flew away.**

**When the shadows flew off, the light faded away. The light had come from Sonic but he didn't know how it happened or how he did it. Now Sonic was in a stone clearing and around him were the remains of a great battle. There were helmets, swords shields… and bones, scattered everywhere. At one end of the clearing was a temple in ruins, with a few flags pinned here and there. The temple had an entrance at the bottom and at the top. Hiding behind a curtain at the top entrance, a hedgehog watched quietly as Sonic walked further into the clearing. **_So this is the new guy we're waiting huh,_** thought the hedgehog, **_let's see if he's got what it takes._** The hedgehog spread his arms out wide and clapped as hard as he could. It wasn't a clap it was a boom so powerful, it knocked Sonic off his feet. "What the!" Sonic cried, "Not very, impressive." Said a voice. Sonic looked up and saw a crimson hedgehog standing in the bottom entrance. "If you're so skilled you should've known that there might have been a trap here, what a noob." The hedgehog said. "I'm guessing you're Spine huh." Sonic replied getting up, "You know, you remind me of a knucklehead I know." "Alright, are we gonna chat or are we gonna fight." Spine said "Prove to me you're not a total noob by defeating me in battle, that is my challenge." "Bring it on." Sonic answered.**

**Spine rushed at Sonic, trying to do a headbutt attack, but Sonic was way faster and ran at him gave Spine a headbutt. Spine fell back, "So you wanna play rough, do ya?" he said, and with little effort, made a boulder appear out of nowhere and threw it at Sonic. Sonic dodged this one with ease but almost got hit by another. The boulders kept coming with Sonic dodging each one and Spine enjoying every minute. **_I gotta phase him somehow otherwise I'm a pancake_**, Sonic thought. Then he remembered what happened with the shadows, the position he was in at the time was with his arms and legs spread out, maybe that would trigger what happened before. While Spine was taking a quick breather Sonic spread out his arms and legs and concentrated hard on getting that weird light to come back. But nothing happened. "What's that supposed to do, paralyse me?" Spine mocked and threw another boulder. Sonic dodged it, **_how come it didn't work_**, he thought. He dodged another boulder and tripped over a shield. Spine took advantage of this hurdled a boulder straight at Sonic. Sonic got an idea, he picked up the shield and blocked the boulder shattering both the shield and the boulder. This gave Sonic another idea, he ran around collecting the shields. "Those won't help you forever." Spine jeered. But he got the wrong idea entirely, instead of shielding himself, Sonic threw the shields at Spine. Spine wasn't expecting this at all and was hit left, right, front and back by the shields and was soon knocked out.**

**After a few minutes later, Spine came to. "Okay, I admit that was impressive work." Spine said. "Maybe you're not such a noob after all." Sonic was a bit taken aback by this comment but he accepted it. "You're not too bad yourself." He replied. Spine waved his hands in a circle and a piece of paper appeared in his hands. "Here's the map piece you wanted." He said handing it to Sonic, "Thanks," Sonic said, "See ya." and ran off in the direction on the map, to the Fogged Forest.**


End file.
